zombieland_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
Warming Dead SAGA is the fourth episode of Zombieland Saga. Synopsis As the group's budget is running out, Kotaro makes the girls performs in hot spring resort for a pharmaceutical company, in hopes of a partnership. Plot Kōtarō greets to all the girls for another board meeting. He briefs his goals that he is going to focus on finance. He denounces that they do not have any money and so he plans to find some for their budget. So Kōtarō announces that he has scheduled a meeting with a pharmaceutical company called "Hisonaka" and plans to form a partnership to earn additional budget to continue their activities. He plans to meet with them tomorrow and is bringing everyone to the Ureshino Hot Springs, where the girls will be staying. The girls are delighted to be taken to a real public bath, but Kōtarō bluntly forbids them from using the hot springs because he instructs them to maintain their human disguises. Kōtarō takes the girls to their booked hotels at daytime. He noted that he rented a space for them and expects they start practicing. Then he drives away without going into detail. With the girls all to themselves, Saki suggest they all take advantage of the facilities, but Sakura insist they follow Kōtarō's instructions. Yūgiri suggests to everyone they should take a time to relax and she expresses interest exploring around the modern day city. With everyone in a unanimous decision, the girls decides to go explore the city. Meanwhile, Kōtarō meets with the lady executive of Hisonaka Pharmaceutical, where the two engage in a friendly negotiation to help fund a Saga-based idol group that Kōtarō proactively runs. As he talks more about business, he suddenly see the girls touring nearby out the window, to his nervous surprise. But tries to keep a straight face. The girls visit a nearby foot bath where they take time to soak their feet. They express their current situation where they are still alive even when they're dead, but then they wonder how Kōtarō brought them back to life. Saki dismisses it saying they should enjoy their second life. Then Sakura wondered to Ai if everyone might be able to make it through as zombie idols. Ai remains silent, but Sakura decided she's all the way to see the ideal come true. The rest of the girls all agree with her and hope for the best in their career. Returning to their inn, the girls decides to know more about their sponsored product called Saganship Z before their performance. They find it's a medicine patch for back and shoulder pain. When they try it on, they immediately feel all their sores being relieved. So the girls decide to promote the product during the show, where the girls then begun placing patches on people in the audience to display their effectiveness. After the show, Kōtarō goes to relax at a hot spring and the girls are asleep. Saki decides to sneak into the bathhouses and confidently invites Sakura, though she's worried they might get caught. Junko overhears her conversation and she wishes to join along them. So Sakura reluctantly joins the two to sneak into the hot springs. After soaking themselves, the girls are relieved to renew their skins in the hot bath water. As the girls reflect on their previous performance, the lady pharmaceutical executive comes in and the three girls take cover. Saki suggest they hide underwater. The three go under the waterline, but Sakura accidentally knocks her head off and ends up getting seen by the executive, immediately frightening her. Saki and Junko emerge out of reflex trying to save Sakura, but ends up being seen and further frightening the lady, causing her to flee in terror. The rest of the girls who heard her scream ends up running into her frequently in their zombie appearances. Further chaos ensures, to the point Saki ends up crashing into the terrified woman. That following morning, Kōtarō approaches the lady executive to thank her for their business, only to see her in a fetal position and in a state of shock. He is then told that she was frightened to the point where she has forgotten everything leading up to the incident, to his slight dismay. Once everyone returns to the mansion, the girls were given a newspaper which read vague reports of the girls' indirect antics of frightening the executive at the bathhouse. Kōtarō only slightly chastise then leaves, and Sakura is left mortally embarrassed. Saki is upset at the news, though Lily tries pointing out it won't have severe repercussions to their group's reputation. Sakura deeply apolgizes to everyone and promises that she'll be more careful. Yūgiri looks on the bright side of their entire experience that she's glad to have gotten along with everyone during the trip, and hopes the girls might strengthen their bonds together for the future. Lily agrees and hope they might get along with each other more. The rest of the girls the proudly agree to know more about each other. Appearances *Sakura Minamoto *Kōtarō Tatsumi *Saki Nikaidō *Ai Mizuno *Junko Konno *Yūgiri *Lily Hoshikawa *Tae Yamada *Romero Kotaro's diary synopsis They ended up naming their group "Franchouchou" without my permission. The role of group leader was thrusted onto Saki's shoulders. It seemed like a good idea that I deliberately made myself known as the producer. Speaking of which, it's not a bad idea that they ended up operating more independently. Now these lazy, chatterbox zombie idols are getting into it a bit, they can start earning their keep. We'll go to the hot springs to hit a business deal. Hopefully, the secret that these girls are just zombies with makeup won't leak out, or everything's done. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes